Metis' Mendum IV
Chapter IV - Deluge Memory Sequence - First Year of the Silver Age It was shortly after the defeat of Cronos at Mount Orthys by his sons, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, that the Golden Age of Men ended and the Silver Age began. The new Olympians were at the height of their power and their thrones were forged on Mount Olympus. Zeus took the Titaness of Wisdom, Metis as his wife and soon she became pregnant: "Well this is most excellent" Zeus declared to his brothers and sisters in the hall. "After many bloody years, we have all fought and now we sit over the domains of man". The hall was full of aplause for his victories and for their liberty. "And now as we speak, my lovly new bride, Metis with my first child. It is even said that it will be two, a boy and a girl" The hall continued to aplaud his words. "But brother" Poseidon interupted "The men of the Golden Age are long dead from our battle with the Titans, so there are no men for us to rule." Zeus raised his hand "Not a problem brother, I shall create a new race of men for our new age, and so . . ." "What of the realms?" Hades asked. "Pardon brother?" Zeus asked. "The four Realms of which our elemental balance of our worlds rely on: The Blustery Winds of the Sky, The Stormy Waters of the Sea, The Ever Growing Lands of the Earth, and The Fiery Pits of the Underworld. Who shall gover these realms." "Well I shant take the Underworld, it's a living hell down there " declared Poseidon. Zeus again raised his hand "I knew it would come to this" He snapped his fingers. A cyclops brought in four items on a floating silver tray. Each made of different metals: a Golden Thunder Bolt, a Bronze Trident, an Iron Helmet, and an Emerald Mace. "Each of these items represent the four realms of our world, once you have chosen that item, it will be your symbol of power and the realm it represents will be yours". "This is your trickery brother" Hades said "You will immeadiatly pick the one that allows you to take the sky and therfore the title of King." Zeus answered "That is why I shall let you two pick first, If it so happens you choose the one I wanted, the sky is indefinatly yours". Hades went first and looked at the choices, he kept waving his hand over each item and was shaking from either excitment or fear. But it could not be told. Poseidon got up and immeadiatly picked up the trident, this only made Hades hastily pick up the helmet. Zeus stood up and declared "Hear this now, Poseidon, you picked up the three pionted spear and now the three sea and great ocean are now yours brother." Poseidon looked apon his weapon and gleamed happily. Zeus then turned to Hades "Your picked up the blacked helm, now the darkest depth of Tartarus now belong to you as well as the richest of the soil." Hades became inflamed by his rash decision and began to yell "You knew this would happen, you knew I would pick up the helmet and leave me with the underworld, well brother, I resign from your council and you can expect to see me never seat my backside in your hall ever again". he furiously placed the helmet and vanished. Zeus went straight towards the Lightning bolt and punched the air with it "I declare that I now have the power of the storms of the heavens that I now control the sky, and as I look down apon the world, I shall be known as the king". Poseidon asked "and what of the Mace you have placed here, surely someone must take control of the lands of the Earth?" Zeus answered "as much as I would love to make sure Gaea was kept under control, I cannot give this away so easy. But who knows, some day there might be a person deservingly who will take the earth under his heel." "Did some one mention me?" At that instant, Gaea appeared in sleeping form and sprung from the mountain side "I know that you may have defeated your father and his brothers, but you will not suceed for long." "You cannot stop us Gaea, you will never stop our reign as easy as we stopped your sons". "Youy may be right, but iI can make it very difficult for your reign to suceed, How about your new bride then?" Zeus cluched his Master Bolt "Leave Metis Out Of This!" He bellowed. "Oh and what about her two children, your children that grow inside her". "You knew she was having twins?" "Oh yes and I can do much more than that, how about prothercy time." She stepped back and unleashed a deadly green light from her body. "You may have taken my Sons but only as your reign beguns that you will soon to realise about me that your son will be more powerful than thee as I predict he will finally bring down your reign and take your throne in exchange for eternal pain" She then fainted and vanished as she had easily appeared, leaving Zeus on his knees, taking in the infomation he had just recieved.﻿ Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page